The boyfriend
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: Chandler gets a bit jealous and it is kent in the firing line. my mistakes are my own. i dont own Whitechapel. more chapters on the way if anyone would like. Please review.


Chandler locked his car and shoved his keys into his pockets along with his hand. He could not be bothered to put them in his bag just yet it was far too cold.

He sighed and watched his breath steam in from of his face. He turned and looked up at the station. It was over six years now since he first set foot in the station. In addition, he thought that it could fast track him up to headquarters. What a fool. He did not catch the Ripper copycat but he saved two lives, including Mile's. He would call that a result.

His eyes narrowed as he saw kent walking towards the station. With another man. Holding hands. He swallowed deeply and watched them. They came to a stop just before the doors and chandler could see that they were deep in conversation with each other. He felt his heart drop. What why? Why was he feeling upset and jealous at the same time. What kent did in his own time was his own business. Nothing to do with him.

Neither of them could see him from this distance. In addition, he had to get into the station at some point, his body was going numb with every second. He started to walk silently in their direction, keeping his head down. Soon he came into earshot of what the pair was talking about.

"…what do you mean you're working late again Em? When is this going to stop?" the man asked kent in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry Will, I really am. We are having a clear out at the minuet-I told you yesterday. I cannot let the boss sort through it all by himself. It's not fair." He heard kent say. Chandler's heart did a little flip.

Chandler watched as the man takes a step closer to kent. "Are you sure there is nothing between you and this god damn chandler?"

Kent sounded scared now. "I keep telling you there isn't. I'm with you aren't I?"

"That means nothing Emerson. It does not stop you from looking around at other men. I've told you that you're mine."

Chandler was no within a few feet of them, "nothing is going on Will. I just want to help chandler"

"You and this bloody DI! You either need to transfer or I swear next time I see him, I'll knock his block off!" as chandler was nearing closer, he raised his eyes at the wrong moment. "You!"

"Crap. " chandler whispered under his breath. He cleared his throat and took a step forward, holding out his hand. "Detective inspector Joe chandler. And you are?"

"Will Tennant. I'm Emerson's boyfriend." He said, reaching out and grabbing Kent's arm, pulling him close.

Chandler watched as pain ran over Kent's face. He stepped forward again. "I'll appreciate it if you did not manhandle kent. " he said in a firm voice.

This will smiled and tightened his grip. "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it DI chandler? He's my boyfriend, I'll treat him however I like."

Chandler stepped forward again and caught Emerson's eye. "Or I will arrest you for assault."

"Sir-"

"You shut up!" will shouted in Emerson's face and twisted his arm behind his back. Emerson dropped to his knees crying out in pain. Chandler pushed will to the ground and he let go of kent. Chandler twisted will's hands behind his back and cuffed him. "William Tennant I'm arresting you for assault to a member of the police force on a restricted area that you are trespassing. You don't have to say anything…" chandler trailed off as he said the rights and pulled will up roughly. "Maybe a few hours in a cell will set you right" chandler whistled to a passing PC. "Take this gentleman down to the cells. Name's will tenant and he is arrested for assault and trespassing." The PC nodded and started to drag the man away.

"I won't forget this detective inspector Joe chandler! Your precious Kent will answer for this! You'll watch him suffer just you wait!"

Chandler sighed and imminently dropped to his knees besides a sobbing kent who was curled up on the pavement. "Kent are you alright?" he asked. "Emerson please, are you alright?"

Kent raised his head. He had a gash down the side of his face. How did chandler not notice how he fell? "Oh god Emerson. It's alright." Chandler took his coat off and wrapped it around Kent's shoulders. Kent huddled closer, crying out in pain. "Where are you hurt Emerson?"

Chandler heard kent take gulps of air in order to stop crying. He wrapped his arms around his shaking DC and held him close, whispering into his hair. "m-my right arm sir-sir and my le-leg. It hurts!" kent cried.

"Oh Jesus." Chandler said and gently cupped the side of Kent's face and lifted it up so that their eyes met. "I'm so sorry Emerson." Kent nodded slightly and sniffed as he tried again to calm himself. Chandler felt his heart breaking. "Ok, I'm going to lift you alirght Emerson? I'm sorry if I hurt you but we need to get you locked at." Kent nodded again and chandler lifted kent with ease, the lad cried out slightly and then settled against chandler's chest. Chandler looked down at him. "You'll be alright I promise Emerson."

Chandler could feel Kent's heartbeat and cursed the man who attacked him. Kent deserved better than that monster.

Chandler smiled as another PC opened the door for him. "Would you like me to come with you Sir?" the PC said. She was young, with black hair in a fringe and a smell ponytail.

Chandler smiled, relived, as he did not know how he was going to get kent all the way to Dr Llewellyn office. There was so many stairs and doors. "Yes, please. Thank you um…" chandler mentally kicked himself for not knowing her name. He was good with names as well...

"Katelyn sir. Katelyn Elliot." She said as they made their way down a corridor. Kent let you a hiss of pain.

"Christ I'm sorry Emerson I really am." Chandler said gently. He looked over at Katelyn and swallowed.

"Its DC kent isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Chandler nodded as she held open a door for them. "Yes. There was a bit of trouble outside between him and his um…partner."

He watched Katelyn exhale sharply. "I've seen him around the station…you too sir. DI chandler?"

He smiled. "Yes that's me." He said. Kent pressed his check into chandler's neck and chandler shivered at the contact. "We're almost there Emerson."

"Do you think he ought to go to hospital?"

"We'll see after dr Llewellyn has had a look at him. If there's any problem she will spot it." Chandler said as they reached the main section of the station where the good doctor worked.

Katelyn opened the door and dr Llewellyn looked up. "Joe! Goodness what's happened here?" she said standing up and passing a clipboard to one of the other people in her teas.

Chandler gently laid kent on one of the metal beds where normally bed people would be. Kent's eyes flew open and he gripped chandlers arm. "Hey it's alright Emerson. I am here. Come on lets have you sitting up."

"Now then Emerson, what have you been up to eh?" Llewellyn asked and donned an apron and a pair of rubber gloves.

Chandler watched as kent weakly smiled at her. "Had a bit of an accident." He whispered and Llewellyn gently dabbed at the cut on his face.

"That's not entirely true." Chandler said and kent looked up at him with those big sad eyes that made chandler's heart melt. "His partner quite brutally hurt him. This is confidential."

Chandler watched as shock etched away on Llewellyn's face. "Well…we'll get you as right as rain in now time sunshine." She said.

For the next ten or so minuets chandler helped Llewellyn as best he could. Kent's arm was soon strapped up as it was broken but Llewellyn managed to get the bones straight. Kent had also sprained his leg badly but he was told in a few weeks he would make a full recovery.

"you might just want to go to your GPs in a few days to make sure it's all right, but there is no need for you to go to hospital today Emerson." Llewellyn said taking off her rubber gloves.

Chandler smiled, relived that kent was not more badly hurt.

"Thank you." Kent whispered and looked at chandler. "Thank you too sir."

Chandler gently brushed the damp curls away from Kent's eyes. "There's no need to thank me. I just did what was natural. And looking after you is just that." Luckily Llewellyn was out of earshot so did not hear what he just said.

"I can loan you a wheelchair for a while Emerson. Unless you would rather have one from the hospital." She said.

"That's fine. Thank you" kent said and winced slightly as he moved his arm.

"Here let me" chandler said and gently picked Emerson up in his arms again. It felt too natural and right for chandler to be touching him like this. He gently lowered him into the wheelchair and smiled. "Alright now?" he asked crouching down.

"Ye-yes." kent said a little shakily. "Um…I don't know how I am going to get home." He added a few seconds later.

"Well…how about discoing this over a cup of tea" chandler suggested and kent nodded. He stood up and shook hands with Llewellyn. "Thank you ever so much Martha. I really don't know what we would do without you."

"My pleasure." She walked with them to the door and held it open. "Look after yourself Em. Stay out of trouble." She said laughing a little.

Kent laughed and settled back into the wheelchair.

Chandler smiled as he caught sight of Katelyn sitting on the floor, a notepad in her hands. "Katelyn! I thought you had left." He said stopping and looking down at kent. "She helped me get you down here."

She looked up and stood, shoving her notebook in her back pocket. "I wanted to make sure you were both alright" she said. "How are you feeling DC kent?" she asked.

"It's Emerson. I am all right now thank you…Katelyn. Kist looks like I'm going to be immobile for a while now."

Katelyn smiled. "It's an excuse to relax at home isn't it? Catch up on all the daring life things."

Kent laughed. "I have got a pile of books at home that need reading."

Chandler smiled and cleared his throat. "We'll get you up to the incident room shall we" kent looked up at him. "Don't worry. I'll just say you have had a bit of an accident."

Soon they reached the incident room and they bid farewell to Katelyn. Chandler was thankful that there was a ramp going into the room and thought it was a very good idea that he had it installed.

"Jesus kent what the hell have you done?" miles said standing up and walking towards them. Everyone in the room turned round and looked at them.

"i-I um had a bit of an accident this morning" kent said shifting slightly. £"I've broken my arm and sprained my leg."

"Bloody 'ell how you did that?" miles asked

"He slipped in the car park." Chandler said and soon every pair of eyes was on him. "I took him down to Llewellyn to get checked out." He said.

"Kettles on sir. I'll bring you both a cuppa?" riley said, looking motherly at kent.

Chandler smiled broadly. "Yes, thank you meg." He looked down at kent. "Come on then you." He said and wheeled kent into his office.

He could not help noticing the conversation between miles and Mansell. "…do you think?" Mansell asked.

"Thant they're finally getting somewhere? About bloody time…"

Chandler smiled to himself and made sure kent was comfortable.

Riley then brought them both a cup of tea and then left, closing the door behind her. Chandler reached into his bottom drawer and pulled out a packet of biscuits. "Here, you need something to eat." He said and pulled a chair up besides his wheel chair. Kent took one and nibbles on it, being careful not to move his face much. Some tears started to roll down his checks and chandler leant forwards and brushed them away with his thumb. "Are you alirght?" he whispered.

Kent shook his head and turned to face him. "I'm sorry about will sir I really am."

Chandler covered Kent's good hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about." He said firmly.

"He's just a bit over protective sometimes."

"Emerson you don't have to explain. I understand. "He said and kent smiled. He paused before asking. "Has-has will ever hurt you before Emerson?"

Kent's face drained of his colour. He leant forward a moment later and placed his tea on the desk. With his good arm, he pulled up his shirt to reveal dark bruises on his stomach and ribs.

"Jesus." Chandler gently placed his tea alongside Kent has and started at kent. "Em how long has this been going on?"

Kent did not say anything. He leant back and swallowed. "About a year sir."

Chandler felt sick. How dare he touch Emerson like that? Hurt him? "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kent looked him in the eyes. "When it-it first started….Morgan lamb had not long died and you were being off with me…I never built up the courage to tell you. I thought you would think I am weak, that I cannot defend myself. I didn't want you to think any less of me sir."

Chandler sat forward and took Kent's hand in both of his. "Emerson…that would never happen. I think very very highly of you…it hurts that you could not come to me with this. I could have helped." He said, he felt tears pricking his eyes. He lowered his head.

"No sir, please don't…"

Chandler cut him off. "It's Joe Emerson. Please stop calling me sir." He said

Kent laughed softly and chandler looked at him, instantly breaking into a smile. "Joe." He said. Chandler felt his entire body tingle.

Then there was a knock at his door and miles poked his head round. "Boss, can I have a word?" he asked.

"Of course." He passed kent his tea and rested his hand on Kent's good shoulder. "I won't be long." Kent responded with a broad smile.

Chandler followed miles out of his office and the incident room. Miles looked into the interview room, which was free and beckoned chandler to follow him. He closed the door behind him and smiled at miles. "What's up?"

Miles stuck his hands deep in his pockets. "What really happened with kent?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Chandler responded.

"Oh come off it boss." Miles said and took a step forward. "I need to know that he's alright."

Chandler sighed slightly. "He and his partner had a run in this morning."

Miles nodded. "I thought so."

Chandler frowned. "What?"

A slightly laugh escaped miles lips. "I saw a man being dragged down to the cells earlier. Shouting the odds, about you and kent. It's not hard to piece it together."

Chandler laughed. "Excellent work Sargent."

The older man smiled. "So what are you going to do?"

Chandler looked down and rung his hands together. "Emerson showed me some busies that his boyfriend has done."  
" Christ." Miles muttered. "Are you going to pull his in?"

Chandler nodded. "Even if Emerson doesn't want me to. There's no way that he is getting away with this."

"good." Miles agreed.

"Was there anything else?" he said, itching to get back to kent and see if he is all right.

"no no." miles said and soon they were back in the incident room. Chandler opened and closed the door softly and looked down at kent who had his eyes close. He crouched down and took hold of his hand.

"Emerson, sweetheart wake up." He whispered. Wait what? Sweetheart? He called kent sweetheart.

Kent opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily. "Joe?"

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Kent stretched his shoulders. "Aching. I'm not really in pain anymore."

Chandler smiled. "That's good." He said and looked at miles through the glass. "Listen…I was thinking that I'm going to change your boyfriend-"  
kent cut him off. "He's not my boyfriend."

Chandler smiled again and felt his heart tightened. He finished off his sentence. "I'm going to charge him. Is that alight?"

"That's fine by me"

"What really?"

Kent smiled properly. "Yes. I did some thinking whilst you were talking to skip. A partner shouldn't treat you in the way will has been doing to me."

"I'm very glad to hear it. You deserve better Emerson. Much better"

Kent squeezed his hand. "I know."

There was a pause before chandler spoke again. "I don't want you going back to your flat, not alone anyway. I have feeling will is not going to be happy and your flat is the first place he will go. So how about we drive round to yours, get your stuff and you stay with me for a while? Until we can propyl sort you out."

Kent smiled. "Are you sure that's alright?" he asked softly.

Chandler entwined their fingers together and started to stoke the back of his hand. "Of course I'm sure. I want you to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you Emerson."  
" I'll take you up on your offer then Joe" kent said and leant forward slightly. His lips brushed chandler's cheek and he felt his body catch light. He moved his face and caught Kent's lips in a soft timid kiss. They both pulled back at the same time, their eyes locking together. Chandler leant forward and kissed kent again, bringing a hand up to cut the side of his face. He felt Kent's good hand in his hair, pushing them both together. It was more intense, needy, and passionate. Chandlers mind went blank and all he was focusing on was how to felt so right to be kissing kent like this. It was as he had just waked from a deep sleep. How had he never realised what was in front of him?

They parted, their foreheads rested against each other's. He watched kent slightly lick his swollen lips and chandler pecked them softly.

"Was that…?" he let it trail off from him.

"God yes." Kent said, laughing at the end. Chandler joined in. they smiled and chandler sat back on his heels.

"I'll check with miles in there is a new case…if not we'll go and get your stuff yeah?"

"yes." Kent said and chandler stood up. He gently stroked the side of Kent's face and let his hand drop. He opened the door and beckoned to miles. "Miles a word please." He asked and eyes people in the incident room. Everyone was getting on with their work but he knew that they had all seen them kissing. For once, chandler had no shame and he smiled at them.

"What's up?" miles asked as he stepped into chandler's office.

"I was just wondering if there were any new cases." He said and smiled at kent.

"Nah there's not yet." He replied and glanced down at kent. "If you wanna shoot off and look after kent, I'll give you a bell if anything comes in."

Chandler smiled. "I was going to run Emerson to his flat to get his stuff and then settle him at mine." He said to miles.

"How are you lad?" miles asked.

"Kent looked up at the older man." not bad. I take it Joe has told you what has happened."

"Aye he did, but I am concerned about you lad. I want to know you are safe and looked after. We look after our own. Always have, always will." Miles looked at him for the last part of what he was saying and knew he was referring to the ripper case where he practically saved miles life.

"I know skip. I'm alright."

"Good, I know he'll look after you an' all." Miles said and rested his hand on the door handle. "Get yourselves out of here. I'll ring if there is anything new that needs your boss."

"Thank you miles." Chandler said.

"Keep out of trouble the pair of you."

Kent laughed and looked up at him. "Back to mine then Joe?"

There was something in the way that kent said that, that made chandler shiver. "Yes. Absolutely."

Chandler pulled up outside of Kent is flat and switched off the engine. He turned to the younger man besides him and smiled. "You okay?"

Kent took his hand and chandler squeezed it back. "Yes I just…I don't ever want to step foot in this place again."

"I know Em and you won't need to okay? We will try to get as much stuff as we can today and I will label anything else we can take. I'll pick it up later or in a few days or something."

Kent smiled and his eyes shone. "You really don't have to Joe."

Chandler brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed Kent's hand. "Please Emerson. I want to help so let me." He asked softly. "I want…I want to show you what it's like to be in a romantic, loving relationship…I want to treat you better than will done."

"Are you asking me out DI chandler?" kent asked leaning forward and ginned at him.

Chandler took the opportunity to kiss him firmly. He pulled back and pecked Kent's nose. "Indeed I am."

"Oh Joe. You do not know how long I have waited to hear that. I would love to." Kent said and pecked chandler's nose. He felt electric run through him at the touch. Kent pulled back and opened the door. "Come on then boyfriend, I'm still immobile I need some help please."

Chandler smiled and knew that it was a start of a new chapter for him. He remembered talking to miles about how there was maybe someone in this world for him. He thought at that moment that he had found that someone. It was kent. His kent.

A week had now passed and chandler let himself in his flat. It had been a busy week. With new cases, sorting Emerson out and dealing with William tenant who was now on bail. He still found time to come home early, curl up with Emerson and relax. His flat did not feel as empty anymore. It felt right. He did not go to sleep alone anymore and he slept so much better. Although he and Emerson had not done anything physical yet, their kisses and cuddles were enough to keep him going.

"Joe sweetheart?"

Chandler smiled and hung his coat up. He walked through into the living room and smiled at kent who was standing up by the dining table. His eyes adjusted to the light and he smiled broadly, feeling tears prick his eyes. He stepped forward and welcomed Emerson into an embrace, being careful of his arm. "Oh Emerson have you really done all of this?" he asked, tilting the young man's chin up.

Kent blushed. "I did have a little help from my sister." He admitted.

"And you're walking!" chandler said looking down at his keg. "Are you sure it's alight? It was badly sprained"

Kent smiled and pulled himself close again. "I have to get myself back into it otherwise we really will be in trouble." He said. He kissed chandler passionately and deepened the kiss a moment later. They pulled apart after a few seconds; chandler saw lust in Kent's eyes.

"I know my darling, I want you too. But it wants it to be when you're fully healed." Chandler said, a little breathless.

"I don't know if I can wait that long Joe…I might just seduce you." He whispered.

Chandler laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He said and kissed kent again.

Then there was a knock on his door. They pulled apart, both looking at each other. Again, there was another knock.

"Are you expecting anyone?" kent whispered. Chandler knew why his eyes had gone big, why his voice was a little wobbly. His ex-boyfriend was now on bail and chandler knew that it was any day until he tried to seek Emerson out.

Chandler chook his head. "I'll check. If it is he, ring miles and go to the bedroom. Hid in the wardrobe all right? I'll let you know when it's safe I promise."

Kent clung onto him as another knock pounded on the door. "I can't let you see him alone."

"Emerson. I am not letting anything happened to you. He's not hurting you again."

"I know you are there DI chandler! Open this fucking door!"

Chandler looked at the door and back at kent. "Ring miles. Hide." He said and gently pushed kent towards the bedroom. Kent went, tears in his eyes. Chandler waited a few moments. Will was still shouting and banging on the door.

Alter about thirty seconds he went to the door and opened it. "Hello. Can I help you?" he asked in his best voice.

Will pushed past him and stormed into the flat. "Where is he?" will bellowed.

Chandler left the door open and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Who?"

Will was stamping around the room and caught sight of the dining table. "You know who! My fucking boyfriend! Where is he?"

"If you mean DC kent then he is probably at his own home. Now if you would be kind enough to leave mine." He said standing to one side.

"What the fuck is all this then?" will shouted and pushed the dining table over, he kissed the table and chairs violently. "Who the fuck is this laid out for then?"

"It's none of your business but my boyfriend" chandler said, he was digging his fingernails into his hand. Where were miles when he needed him?

The bedroom door opened and kent stepped out, his face a mixture of pain and anger. "That's enough will!" kent shouted.

"Oh here he is!" will shout and strode over to kent. Chandler rushed over and pulled him back. Will span round and punched him. Chandler staggered back and watched as will pulled out a gun and held it to Emerson. "Watch your fucking precious kent die DI chandler!"

"Boss!" chandler heard miles run into the room and spotted two PCs with him. He turned back, his ears ringing. He walked slowly towards the pair. "Let him go William."

Will dragged kent away from him, he was crying and begging will to stop what he was doing. "Shut the fuck up!" he screamed.

"; eave Emerson. It has nothing to do with him. Your problem is with me and me alone." Chandler said.

Will looked down at kent who was sobbing on the floor. "Good point." He said and slowly looked up. He looked chandler in the eye. "With you dead I can take Emerson away from here. He's mine!" he shouted and turned the gun on chandler.

Will had let go of kent who had scrambles to his feet. He stood in front of chandler. He could hear kent gasping for breath. "You're not hurting him. I would rather die first" he said, getting hold of chandlers hand and holding it tightly.

"Fine by me. Kill both of you and be done with it." Will said and stepped closer.

"Think against it boy. You kill them both you'll go down for life." Miles said firmly. Chandler turned to him and nodded. Miles knew what he was going to do. Miles nodded back and gestured to one of the PCs to move round to the other die of chandler.

Kent turned round to face chandler. "I love you Joe." He whispered.

"Look at me Emerson not your fling!" will screamed.

Kent turned around and narrowed his eyes at William. "He is not some fling! He is more than you ever was. I love him!" kent screamed. Chandler felt his heart melt as he took Kent's hand.

"I love you too Emerson." He whispered. He heard the gun being armed. He heard the trigger being pulled. He pushed kent towards miles with all of his strength and cried out as he felt the bullet tear into his stomach. He heard several more shots as his knees buckled from under him and watched William tenant fall to the floor, blood pouring out of him. He felt his body hi the floor and cried out in pain.

He felt hands on him, screaming, talking, and kent crying. He did not want kent to cry. He could not hear it. He heard running and soon he was being lifted up. He could feel the drugs going round his body and let go. He wanted to sleep. After all, he had just saved the love of his life.

Kent was sitting by chandler's side, holding his hand. Why did he take that bullet? It was marked for him. Chandler did not have to do that. They had the bullet out, but he had lost a lot of blood. Luckily, there was no major damage to any of his organs. However, the attack had been three days ago and chandler had not woken up yet. The doctors said it was going to take time. All kent wanted was for Joe to say he loved him again.

He heard a knock on the door and miles came in. he had been dealing with all the paperwork so kent had not really seen him. "hey." He said and passed kent a cup of coffee.

"He took it gratefully." Thank you." He replied and watched as miles took a seat opposite him. "Did you know?"

He heard miles sigh and sit forward. "Yeah I knew."

Emerson held back a sob and straighter his bedclothes for the hundredth time that day. "Why didn't you stop him?" he asked.

"It wouldn't have made any difference."

"You could have tried!" kent shouted and let the tears run down his face. He let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I'm…"

Miles leant forward and caught his eye. "Hey, it's alright." He said and kent nodded slightly. "I knew that Joe was going to save you. Kent you must know that he thinks a lot of you. He would do anything to keep you safe. In addition, he has done. You cannot get mad at him for saving your life. He did it because he loves you, not because he had to." Miles added.

Kent hung his head, feeling suddenly very guilty. "I guess I know that." He muttered and took a sip of coffee. "Do you think he will be alright?" he asked, locking at chandlers sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful.

2no doubt about it. The boss will pull through anything." Miles said, leaning back in his seat and drinking his coffee.

Kent hummed in agreement and silently prayed that the love of his life, his soul mate would be all right.

Chandler woke slowly. His stomach intently giving him pain. He opened his eyes and his gaze locked with Emerson's. He was here, waiting for him to wake up.

"Jesus Joe!" kent said, letting go of his hand for a moment to run to the door and shout for help, a nurse, anyone who would help. He ran back, taking his hand and holding it tight to his chest so that Joe could feel his heart best. "Darling, are you alright? How do you feel?" Emerson asked.

He groaned as he tried to sit up. "Emerson…"

"Hey hey, try not to move too much, the stitches will come out." Emerson said and helped him to sit up slightly.

"Emerson…" Joe began again, wanting him to hear what he was going to say. It felt like he had been asleep forever and have only just woken from a deep sleep. There was so much he wanted to say to his boyfriend.

"Sorry love, can you step back for a while? We need to check Mr Chandler over now he's woken up." A nurse said as she walked into the room with a trolley.

"Yes of course." Kent said and began to walk out of the room.

"Emerson!" Joe said again letting his hand fall off the bed. He wanted kent to stay, to hold his hand. He needed him.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see your boyfriend soon enough." The nurse said and Joe looked at her as kent smiled and left the room.

Joe felt tears running to his eyes. He blinked and they ran down his cheeks slowly. "Emerson." He whispered almost silently.

He felt the nurse's eyes on him and felt her brush away the tears that were making paths down his face. "'ey we'll have none of that." She said and smiled at him. "We'll make this doubly quick and I'll shout your lad back in."

Chandler nodded and waited painterly for the nurse to finish. She changed his dressing and cleaned it thoroughly, "well." She said, throwing the old dressing and her gloves in the bin. "I think you'll make a full recovery. I will have a word with the doctor, but I think you will have to stay in overnight considering how long you were out for. But I'm sure after that you'll be able to clear the wound itself and keep taking the antibiotics." She said.

"Thank you." Chandler said as he flexed his legs slightly to get rid of the pain.

"I'll go find your boyfriends alright love?"

Chandler nodded eagerly and smiled at the woman. She was nice, despite sending kent away. He needed to see his young DC and to most importantly kiss him.

Kent opened and closed the door behind him. He stepped closer and chandler held his hand out. Kent came instantly and hugged him tightly. It hurt a little but he needed to feel kent. He pulled back slightly and claimed Kent's lips for him own.


End file.
